About Pencil Books and Trashy Novels
by Malignitas
Summary: A terribly bored Wisely tries to find an activity and comes across Sheryl and his erotic novels. After clarifying all the foreign words, Wisely really wants to try something out with Tyki. Pure fluff. TykixWisely


About Pencil Books and Trashy Novels

In the Noah mansion there often were blissful, boring days. Days on which silence rules heavily in the hallways, read books on shelves start to gather dust, the sun shines listlessly through the windows, and the flowers that were picked the day before are already beginning to wither. Days on which weariness is pervasively in the air, on which not a single person is busy with anything, and everybody rots quietly like an old man, bored by life, in a rocking chair...

How much Tyki wished that exactly such a day, which he had always doomed in former times, would eventually come once again.

Everything started with a single sentence, which had caused his privacy and peace of mind to go for ever down the drain.

"Hey Tyki, you know, Wisely is going to live a while with you in your room as we don't have enough rooms and it gets a bit closely here. The room for Wisely isn't ready. Some furniture is still missing and the broken windowpane must be changed. Therefore he can't go there yet. It won't bother you if he stays with you a couple of days, will it?"

Yes, right, those were the words of the Earl which reduced Tyki's wonderful little world to nothing since Wisely is quite, how should you say, quick-tempered, a bit hyperactive and childish, chronically cheerful, unnerving, quickly bored, curious, and, above all, talkative. He is very unlike Tyki's calm, far more serious attitude.

And just as the fates liked, in this moment, Tyki and Wisely sat in the common room.

"Tykiiiii, I'm sooo bored!", moaned Wisely rather melodiously to himself after he had finally stowed away messily his things from his case into Tyki's wardrobe and now hanged around on the sofa.

It began.

A small wrinkle of annoyance formed on Tyki's forehead. At the moment, he was reading a book with 600 pages titled: "The Lead Pencil – Truths and Mysteries." It was the only book that he hasn't read so far, except for all those erotic novels of Sheryl's.

"Have you unpacked all of your things yet?", asked Tyki whereby he tried to keep clam.

"Yes, I didn't have much.", said Wisely joyful about getting eventually attention.

A disinterested "I see" came back.

"You know, it's pretty stupid not to be allowed to read someone's mind."

"Mhm... I can imagine.", said Tyki monotonously as he turned the page to 108. A loud yawn escaped Tyki. Would you say that this pencil book is a highly dosed sleeping pill you would still downplay it. At this passage was now described, what was first here: The lead pencil or the pencil sharpener, what stretch out to the next topic, namely the question, whether the pencil could generally live independent, so completely and utterly without humans, and if the pencil wouldn't make, purely theoretically, a way better conductor's baton.

"Well, when I read your minds and commented on them the Earl didn't say anything... But once I had broadcasted the thing with his diet sheet, my fun with mind reading was quickly finished. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to read his mind. Can you believe it? He was supposed to have fasted for the last three months. I wonder how very fat he was before I came hither."

"Mhm..."

"Though... Telling his secret recipe for his cookies surely also made a contibution to it."

"Mhm..."

"And the case with those cupcake underpants..."

"Mhm..."

Wisely looked over to Tyki, only just noticing that he wasn't listening properly. How could he?

"Tomorrow, in the morning, you have to go to the zoo, don't you? Or else they will realize that the biggest ape in the compound is missing, right Tyki?"

"Mhm…"

Promptly a sofa cushion landed in Tyki's face and he immediately shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

"Why do you ask? You were the one who wasn't listening to me!"

"Listen Wisley, I'm really busy and I don't have any time for this. Go bake a cake, explore the mansion, or read a book. For all I care, you can even build a life-size statue made of ice cream, or macaroni, or anything else, but don't annoy me."

By the time Tyki set the pillow down, finished his sentence, and looked to the sofa Wisely was already gone, leaving the door wide open.

Aimlessly, Wisely went through the seemingly endlessly long corridors of the mansion. "Mh... go bake a cake he says... explore the mansion... Hey, what sort of door is that? I've never been there! Maybe I should check it out?"

With reverberating steps he walked to the door at the end of the hall and opened it. Who, full of curiosity, pull open a door down with an overly strange and evil frame that is similar to one of Road's, where murder has happened? Exactly, no one but a bored to death madman.

The first thing Wisely noticed was the pungent smell of books and roses. Afterwards, he got a look at the room: Several shelves full of colorful books were on one side, a closed wardrobe, a commode, and a bed were on the opposite side of the room, and in the middle in the room stood two armchairs. One wasn't as empty as expected, but had Sheryl on it. So the puzzle was solved. It was obviously Sheryl's room.

"Ahh, Sheryl, Tyki was so mean to me! At first I'm nice and try to talk to him and then he doesn't even listen to me!"

"Oh, Wisely, it's you. I thought that it was my sweet, little daughter standing in the doorframe. Come on, sit down."

Without thinking twice, the white-haired male crossed the room and let himself slump into the armchair that was way too big for him. Only now did he realize what his "father" was doing. On his lap lay nearly 50 sheets of paper and he himself was writing on a paper with black ink. Wisely's curiosity was aroused.

"What are you writing?"

With a surprised glance, Sheryl looked at Wisely. Did he hear right? Did he really not know what he was writing? And was he seriously interested in it unlike the uneducated Noah around him?

"I'm just doing some writing, for a novel. Are you interested?"

"Yes, sure. I don't have much to do, do I? So what's it about?"

"Very well, you may ask. The story's about a noble woman who fell in love with a baron. But she cannot marry him because a marriage was already arranged with a different earl and than-"

"That's boooring!"

"What? The story is brilliant!"

"I think that it's boring. Who'd like to read such a thing?"

Almost boiling with rage, Sheryl yanked a sheet out and threw it at Wisely.

"Read it! It's a masterpiece!

"Yeah, yeah..."

"They bandied looks again. In their eyes pure lust and desire was mirrored. An urge that could not be suppressed. With a start he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her mouth, her neck, while he tried to open her corset with his hands..." Wisely was reading through for himself slowly. "Ehhh? Why are there so many foreign words? He pressed his lips against hers? Did he want to eat her or what?"

Yes, indeed... Wisely, the actual Noah of knowledge was, in this moment, not quite so knowing. Of course, in those thousand years he did learn quite a lot, but on such unnecessary things like love and its normal and vulgar vocabulary he really didn't spend much time. Honestly, he also didn't know what an erotic novel or a trashy novel was. To it in a nutshell, he never ever has attended biology class.

"Sheryl, I somehow don't understand this at all. You have too many strange expressions here. Perhaps you should write it so that it easier to understand, then more people would buy it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, here: "He pressed his lips against hers" or the word "kissed"... Was the guy an akuma and therefore had the urge to eat her or what?"

Sheryl opened his mouth, but somehow no words came out of it. He simply was speechless.

"Uuum, ah, well… you know... You don't have a clue what I've written in the book?"

"How can I when there are so many strange expressions in it?"

"Well, listen. He had anything but the urge to errr… eat her. Not literally. Do you get me?"

"No."

"When somebody likes somebody else very much he can show his affection in this way, when he does such things, savvy?"

"But why should you do it? It's kind of pointless. What sort of an advantage do you get when you kiss someone?"

"Well, um, it's a very pleasant feeling. Maybe it would be best if you just try it out with somebody."

"Ah, ok. You mean that I have to like the person very much?"

"Yes, but also you must have a physical desire-"

"Bye!"

In a dash, Wisely stood up and headed to the wooden door. His attitude bright now that he finally he had found something to do and disappeared of the room.

"Hey, Wisely, I haven't finished yet! You also have to-" But it was already too late. Wisely was already out of sight and earshot, too eager to go back again.

In a hurry, he sought the way back to Tyki's room, where he had come from earlier. Because he was in such a hurry, he almost stormed through the door. Tyki was still sitting in his armchair and reading the pencil book. He still hadn't fallen asleep though he already arrived at page 128, which discussed the issue-area, that all wands, as well as all other pens and brushes, should be replaced with lead pencils.

Wisely grinned like a Cheshire cat. Slowly, he drew closer to Tyki, who seemed not to have noticed him yet because, although the book addressed a totally dull topic and contained completely fantastic ideas, the grammatical composition seemed like an enormous bomb. And then Wisely took a seat on Tyki's lap.

"What the hell? Wisely... What exactly are you doing?" asked a pretty annoyed black-haired man who perceived this position to be very comfortable. What? Did Wisely not understand the conversation before about leaving him alone?

"I just want to try something! Please, Tyki!" At this point Wisely took the pencil book out of Tyki's hand and put it on the coffee table next to him.

"You just have to close your eyes for a second!"

"No. Now get off of me."

"Ahh, please! After that I won't bug you anymore today!"

"No."

"And the next day."

"..."

"Pleeeease!"

The situation was now even more unpleasant for Tyki since Wisely would surely not get off of him before he would agree and because, at every single word, Wisely seemed to draw a centimeter closer which put his sweet butt on a not completely insensitive region of Tyki. Big, shiny eyes looked at him from out of a pouting face. He didn't have a choice.

"Ok, but hurry up. I don't want to spend my whole day with these jokes of yours."

"Yay! So, close your eyes."

With a growl Tyki, unwillingly, closed his eyes. What came next he did not expect. No, something of that kind you couldn't ever expect.

Wisely's arms were wrapped around his neck and a pair of soft lips brushed his, at first lightly then becoming stronger. In shock, he tore his eyes open, even as Wisely kissed him with passion. He could taste Wisely's slight vanilla flavor mixed with the aroma of some of Road's sweets, which both often ate together. Tyki felt heat arose within him, his cheeks turned red. Damn, right now he was pretty horny. In reflex he pressed Wisely's body and head closer to him and returned the kiss by moving his lips against the other's. But that wasn't enough for him. He wanted more of the candy flavor, a more intensive kiss. Slightly, he opened his mouth and brushed his tongue against the other one's warm lips. Wisely did the same and then...

BOOM!

Both halted the kiss. Tyki was even so startled that he pushed poor Wisely away so that he wasn't sitting on Tyki's lap anymore, but, rather, on the floor.

The door had been ripped open and Sheryl was standing, out of breath, in the doorway.

"Oh no! My dear son! What has the evil Tyki done to you? Tell Dad!"

"Ah, Sheryl. I wanted to try it out with Tyki."

"What? You can't do that. I mean, the person you should kiss must-"

"Wait a second! Are you saying that this has something to do with you?" shouted Tyki, suddenly interrupting.

"Yeah, I've read a novel from Sheryl and-" began Wisely, but was interrupted by Tyki. "You gave him one of your perverted books to read?"

"Well, he absolutely wanted to know what I was writing. So I gave him my manuscript."

"... you disgust me, you pedophiliac bastard!"

And so ended the day, though not quite as Sheryl planned. Tyki went into a rampage and raged in Sheryl's room so that his beloved novels were forever history. He didn't know that Wisely had already read the next trashy novel and read to the part after the kiss scene.

**End**

I want to thank all the readers who read till the end very much and especially my Beta-reader Lai Jun Chen who did a great job at correcting my crappy English. Because of her you can even understand whole paragraphs whose meanings couldn't be even guessed before. I also would be very happy about some reviews. That's my very first fanfiction for -Man I wrote and I really hope that there will be more stories in the future about Wisely and Tyki. Aren't they just too cute together? :De


End file.
